


Gentleman Thief and Great Detective

by Shizuna610



Category: Magic Kaito, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (Lol why is Vitya showing up in the suggestions the moment I type Extra?), (maybe I'll write that someday), (not together though), Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, KID is Extra tm, Kid Heist, M/M, Oneshot, kaishin - Freeform, pining thiefs, re-incarnation (kinda...), victorian london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610
Summary: "In another time…In another life….In another world….Let us meet under the pale moonlight once again, Great Detective..."Or: what if their nicknames of 'Heisei Holmes' and 'Heisei Lupin' held more truth than one would imagine?





	Gentleman Thief and Great Detective

Holmes met the gaze of his latest client with a dry and somewhat amused ghost of a smile. Watson was seated on the armchair nearby, no doubt trying to restrain his own amusement at the situation. This was the seventh time this month….just who did this thief think he was? Did he honestly think his disguises would fool Holmes?

Arsene Lupin…..or currently Edward Flint….returned a politely puzzled smile. Six times the thief had appeared in a different disguise, each time a presenting before him a different case which had baffled the authorities but was tailored to Holmes’ unusual taste in the bizarre. Holmes wasn't sure if he did on purpose or simply underestimated Holmes, but the thief always had a faint scent of roses and musk upon his person (a weird combination, but it worked for the eccentric thief fine). Why he would go through all this trouble was beyond Holmes but at least he only sought out the cases and not caused them in the first place…..this Holmes knew for sure by the time he finished solving the case and his “client” would “mysteriously disappeared” leaving behind a note of thanks along with the payment in cash.

Holmes usually wasn't one to complain but it really was starting to get ridiculous…..even Watson could effortlessly pick out the thief’s disguises by now (although, Holmes suspected it had more to do with the dry expression which he reserved for the thief and less with the thief doing a shoddy job….because the young thief was nothing if not meticulous)

“Mr.Holmes?” Flint began but was cut off by Watson's sigh.  
“This is the seventh time now….What do you want with Holmes, Monsieur Lupin?”

Flint’s air of a worried client evaporated and was replaced by an aura of overwhelming confidence. A grin worked its way onto the younger man’s face, Edward Flint’s visage torn apart by that of Arsene Lupin. His tone was filled with mock hurt as he spoke next,” I must be losing my touch if even the doctor looked through my disguise”

Before Watson could point out that his disguise was perfectly fine and it was Holmes’ expressions that clued him in ; Holmes cut in coldly, “Watson has his ways, I have mine. Now, to repeat Watson's question , what do you want Monsieur Lupin? Please do not waste my time”

“Waste your-” Lupin paused. He looked between the two, the easy way they interacted with each other every time he had visited. The way the fingertips would linger just a fraction of a second longer when they handed the other something, the way they seemed to have whole conversations in one gaze, the way Holmes got defensive of Watson when Lupin implied that he was less than Holmes....and understanding flashed across his eyes. 

Holmes and Watson both tensed.

However, nothing too dramatic happened. Lupin’s eyes seemed to sadden a bit as his smile faltered just the slightest. He simply got up, mask snapping back on his face….. Edward Flint wished the detective and his partner a good day and turned to leave.

“Wait Monsieur!”, it was Watson's voice, “ if there is some concerning matter you wish to..”

Lupin tutted, “ What ails me is not something you can cure or solve. I shall not intrude upon your time together again. It was nice meeting you Great Detective”

And with that, Lupin left the apartment, leaving behind a stunned Holmes and Watson. 

It was Holmes who spoke first, “ Well it looks like the Gentleman Thief is every bit a gentleman as they say…...and far more perceptive than I gave him credit for.”

Watson eyed Holmes warily, “Sherlock, do you think….?”

Holmes smiled as he turned to his partner, “ Yes John, he knows…..although I don't believe he finds it disgusting or anything of that nature.”

Watson rolled his eyes, “I gathered as much you silly goose”, then with a little hesitation, “ What I meant was….do you think..what I mean to say is...W..would you rather be with him?”

Holmes’ eyes widened comically at that,” Why on Earth would you ask me something so outlandish John?!”

“Well he is much younger and better looking...and he has that sharp wit which even keeps you on your toes” Watson said, tone growing more and more miserable, “ and he did try to woo you-”

“The thief did what?!” Holmes asked and Watson couldn't help but chuckle, his detective could be quite dense at times. 

“Sherlock, love, he went through the trouble of finding crimes you would love to solve ….and he even didn't arrange for those crimes to be committed although he could have done so if it was just some game...he didn't do it because he knew you wouldn't approve. And if that isn't -”

Holmes put up his hand to stop Watson before he started to ramble and considered the relevant events once again then took a deep breath when he realized Watson was right and wrong : Yes Lupin was wooing him (a detective! What was wrong with that thief? Was he insane?!) but Holmes would never leave Watson! 

And he said as much, “My dear John, I wouldn't dream of looking at any other person with you by my side. You are all I need. Lupin is young you say….I agree, he is too young for me….as for good looks….you know very well that a person’s outward appearances and the soul inside may vary greatly….Yes, he is clever, every bit of a cold and calculating brain as I am….a truly worthy adversary...but no partner. What I need is a heart to redeem my cold nature, and you John Hamish Watson, only you could be that heart.” then with slight indignance, “ I do believe you're the one who is being a silly goose now”

Watson laughed at the petulant tone Holmes’ voice had taken and felt ridiculous for even thinking Holmes would ever leave him.

The Earth may revolve around the Sun or the Sun may revolve around the Earth….as long as he lived this life, Sherlock Holmes would never stop loving John Watson.

Too bad that didn't stop Lupin from falling in love with the Great Detective and his amazing intelligence. Lupin could only sigh as he found himself retracing his way back to Baker Street later at night.. He knew his advances would probably be rejected but he had gone with it anyways. To think the detective wouldn't even notice his intentions…..he really could be dense at times. Lupin shook his head in fond amusement as he silently picked at the lock of 221B

He silently snuck into the detective’s room, expecting to find either an empty bed or the couple intertwined in each other’s arms. 

Instead what he found was a very much awake and unimpressed detective looking at him (with those steel grey eyes that seemed to capture the very depths of your soul…. _not now Lupin_ ) and the doctor sleeping peacefully by his side, unaware of the intrusion.

Holmes raised a brow in an unspoken question.

Lupin shifted his feet, “ Well this is far more awkward than I had anticipated…..”

Holmes couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the usually composed thief being so flustered,”I'm afraid there is nothing of value in this humble abode of mine to be stolen, Gentleman Thief”

Lupin shot back a smile, “ Oh I beg to differ Great Detective,” then with a wink “ I can't think of anything more valuable than your heart”

Holmes huffed and rolled his eyes, “Well I'm afraid someone else is in possession of that. So you can't really steal it from me now, can you?”

Lupin felt his heart sink. He knew he never had a chance, but hearing the detective say it directly was quite the blow. He kept up his smile however and walked over to the dressing table and placed the note he’d intended to deliver when he broke into the house. Then he opened the window and before settled on the sill. 

Holmes got up startled, “What-”

Lupin grinned one last smile for the detective who stole a thief’s heart,  
” Goodnight Mr. Holmes” and swung himself out of the window. 

Holmes rushed to the window to see the thief already disappearing into the London fog as he walked away silently. He turned to the note left on his study. He snorted as he noticed the red rose pinned to it. 

“Incorrigible thief” he muttered with some sort of fond exasperation as he noticed that his silver pocket watch was missing. He tried to make out the words of the note under the moonlight which poured in through the window 

_“ To my dear detective,_

_It was a great honour to clash against you in the most stimulating battle of wits I have ever experienced. As you may have realized by now, this ardent admirer of yours has only been further charmed after getting to make your acquaintance._

_I may have lost to the good doctor this time, but as long as he makes you happy, I shall learn to be content with that._

_It is indeed rather ironic : the law abiding detective stole away a thief’s heart and the thief who steals at whim can't have the one thing he truly wants._

_However, don't think I will give up on you!_  
_In another time…_  
_In another life…._  
_In another world…._  
_Let us meet under the pale moonlight once again, Great Detective..._

 _Yours faithfully,_  
_Arsene Lupin”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“KID!!!” Shinichi screamed in a voice that would have made Nakamori keibu proud.  
Hours! It had been barely hours since Shinichi had taken the antidote and regained his functioning completely when he saw the damn note on his study and rushed out of the house before Haibara or the professor could congratulate him on his return.

KID had been delighted to see Shinichi in the crowd in spite of such a short notice heist. Unfortunately, a delighted KID meant a more crazy and prank happy KID. 

Shinichi was currently hurtling for the rooftop in a Holmes cosplay which the thief had decided was an appropriate welcome back gift (Shinichi liked Holmes...but cosplaying as Holmes was a bit extreme…). The rest of the Task Force had been dressed up as Scotland Yard ( complete with named badges and old time handcuffs and pistols) then tied up and dangled from the ceiling. Hakuba had been dressed up as Lestrade and KID had even gone through the trouble of finding a random doctor in the crowd to cosplay as Watson. (Shinichi had to admit; it was quite impressive)

When he burst out onto the rooftop he saw KID casually juggling a gold necklace and Shinichi’s own silver watch which the magician had managed to swipe from the detective earlier. Tonight’s target was far from what KID chose as his usual targets; which meant this whole heist was just a welcome back party for him. 

“Just who do you think you are?” Shinichi asked exasperated. He really couldn't be seriously angry at the thief ever since KID had proved to be an invaluable asset in taking down the Black Organization. 

KID turned back to look at him with his trademark grin, “Why, I'm your most ardent admirer, Meitantei” 

Both of them froze at those words, looking into each other’s eyes. Something about those words sent a chill down Shinichi’s spine, a weird sense of deja vu…..like he’d heard these words addressed to him before.

Even KID dropped his Poker Face for a moment, then quickly recovered. He stepped forward and moved to stand right in front of Shinichi. Shinichi found himself equally drawn to KID, who looked as transfixed as he felt….

Vague slices of words,voices and scenes flashed across his mind; long forgotten yet achingly familiar….

_... “I'm delighted to be the first one to welcome you……”_

A cloistered path….

_”....no more ardent admirer than I….”_

An old French castle….

A voice with the slightest ironic tone…..

Victorian London…..

A barrage of different people….

A small apartment….

But those eyes….those eyes filled with the same mischief and challenge…..Shinichi knew it was the same person…….

A moonlit bedroom….

A short letter….

A red rose….

A sad smile….

The same voice from before….an achingly familiar voice…

_” Goodnight…”_

 

Cold,foggy streets of ancient London….

The light of the full moon that weakly pierced the fog….

A lone cab that waited patiently for its passenger….

An old man at the reins…..

The familiar scent of the cab’s interior…..

The glint of a familiar watch….

The feeling of his lips turning down into a frown….

The coldness of metal digging into his palm as he clenched at the watch….

The feeling of letting his Poker Face crack….

The memory of steel gray eyes that seemed to peer into his depths….

The feeling of heartbroken tears sliding down his cheek….

 

Kaito blinked in surprise as he felt a single tear slide down his cheek and even Shinichi looked shocked at the sudden display of emotion from the usually poker faced Gentleman Thief. 

Kaito looked into those blue eyes of the detective in front of him and felt a tug at his heartstrings- something different from the adrenaline rush he got while being chased but at the same time it was somehow more exhilarating and frightening. 

Something in him sung with joy and recognition when he saw that blue gaze stare at him, assess him and peer into his mind and soul like no one could. 

Kaito burst out with joyful laughter, amused when he saw concern flicker in his detective’s eyes.

“KID are you alright?” Shinichi asked puzzled at KID’s sudden laughter. Had the thief finally gone clinically insane? 

Suddenly a gloved hand reached forward but Shinichi was surprised when, for all his paranoia, he didn't have the urge to flinch back. Something in him recognized KID, trusted him…

The hand now held a bright red rose, which KID tucked under the deerstalker of his costume, right over his ear.

“Let us meet again under the pale moonlight,” he smiled...not grinned, but smiled;the words a familiar tune long forgotten. KID leaned in until he could whisper into Shinichi’s ear, “Goodnight, my dear Meitantei”

Then there was the slightest patter of footsteps as he drew back and let himself fall off the roof, his hang glider snapping open and carrying him away into the night sky.

Shinichi found he couldn't care about the now returned watch which weighed down his pocket as he glanced at KID’s quickly vanishing silhouette . He felt the smell of roses and musk linger long after the thief had left. 

“Incorrigible thief,” he softly whispered, his fingers playing with the stem of the thorn less rose that had been tucked above his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Really random plunny.....just won't stop jumping around, so I decided to get it out of my system....


End file.
